Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''is the British magic school in the Scottish Highlands. Several enchantments keep the precise location a secret. To Muggles, the school looks like an abandoned castle. Students reach the castle by train coming from London. State-owned and funded by the Ministry of Magic, the school accepts students from Great Britain and Ireland and is one of the most well-known schools of witchcraft and wizardry. Grounds and Surrounding Area In the highlands of Scotland, the Castle Grounds of Hogwarts are next to The Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest. While the lake is a common spot for students to hang around, the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden and persistently deadly. The sprawling grounds contain the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, the Herbology Greenhouse, Boathouse Docks and many other areas that the students are free to explore during classes and before curfew. Not far from the castle is Hogsmeade Village, a small community in the highlands that becomes a hot spot during visiting weekends for students at the school. Castle Interior The sprawling castle interior is the epicenter of student and faculty activities. From the East Wing to the West Wing and even descending into the Hogwarts Dungeons, there is always life alight in the castle. Most students will begin their journey at Hogwarts in the Great Hall, where they will be sorted into one of four houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Each of these houses has a common room for each of their students to do homework in as well as sleep in their dormitories. Those of the appropriate house can find these common rooms at Gryffindor Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Ravenclaw Spire, and the Slytherin Dungeon. The Hogwarts Library is open to all students, but access to the Restricted Section requires specified professor permissions. Classes and Activities Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches the full spread of classic magic classes as well as a number of elective classes for their students to participate in. Alongside their classes, any student is welcome to try out for their House Quidditch Team. Students are encouraged to ensure they attend all their classes but upon their 5th-year certain requirements must be met when taking their O.W.L. or Professors may not permit them to continue onward in the irrespective class. Besides classes and Quidditch students are welcome to start and operate independent clubs. The school has a Clubroom open to students as well as functioning as a classroom. Students are asked to receive professor sponsorship for their club before beginning activities. Core Classes Electives Staff Staffing at Hogwarts is constantly changing, but many faces remain at the school as each new school year starts and ends. The current staff is as follows: * ''Designates Faculty with multiple responsibilities 1 Milo Ainsley lost his life at 24 years of age but remains at the school as the Muggle Studies Professor. 2 Jacques Gottobedde is acting as the interim Potions Instructor, a new permanent instructor has not been chosen after the Previous Potions Master, Joel Mansfield left partway through the school year. Category:Locations